the_pack_of_broken_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XxUnbrokenPromisexX/The Tainted Souls
' Packing her book bag, she threw it over her shoulder. She winced at the surprised weight, but she walked towards her oldest brother Zechariah's room. Inside, her other brother Edward stood there, with a controller in his hand and a headset over his black hair. Dropping her back-pack, she jumped on top of the bed and grabbed a controller. "Hey!" Zechariah yelled after Amaya in annoyance. "I was playing that." Amaya shook her head, studying the TV. '' ''"The bus is here!" their mother yelled from downstairs. Grunting, she ambled after Edward, lunging her bag over her shoulder. Before she left, she looked through the mirror. Sighing, she ran down the stairs, picking up her hood and threw it over her black hair. "Bye mom, dad," all three siblings said as they ran out of the door, onto the bus. Kids were yelling, and she looked around. '' ''Today was the first day of high school, and everyone already looked like they were friends with each other, including Edward and Zechariah. Edward was sitting with two other people, but Zechariah was sitting by himself in the back of the bus. "Can I sit with you?" Amaya asked. Zechariah shook his head, "I am saving a seat for someone," he replied quietly, his voice filled with sorrow. Amaya nodded, and sat three seats behind him in a two-seater. Looking forward, she could see that the bus driver was getting annoyed, but she kept her feelings inside. '' ''As the bus came to a stop, everyone stood and picked up their book bags, and walked off the bus. She was last out of the bus, and she realized that Zechariah had sat with another guy, who had brown hair and bleached lighter in the front. She slowed her pace, until her brother had gotten off of the bus. "Thank you," she nodded to the bus driver. Stepping off of the bus, she looked back as the bus drove away. "No hoods in school grounds!" She looked behind her, and she noticed her close friend Tavia was running towards her in a hug gesture. As they hugged, Amaya looked surprised. "Tavia, I thought you were going to Valley High School?" she breathed. It was so good to see her old friend. "Well, I was," she replied, "but my parents didn't have the money to afford it." Amaya nodded in understanding. Amaya's family wasn't rich with money at all, but they had enough to afford food and clothes, which was all they needed. A dark brown haired with a long red scarf came behind Tavia, and she poked her shoulder. "Oh, hi Eglantina! This is Amaya, my really close friend." As Amaya waved, she realized that Eglantina looked annoyed. "Don't worry, she's like that to everyone she first meets," she whispered to Amaya, and she nodded. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to class, see you second period." She turned and walked away, and Tavia nodded to Amaya. "I'll be off now, I'll see you later!" As Amaya walked into the school, she looked around for the office. As she saw the sign for the Office, she opened the door, and a few people were waiting at the front desk. She noticed a medium-sized girl with crimson-pinkish hair. As the girl glanced at Amaya, she quickly looked away and pulled her hood over her head. As she looked over the counter, she noticed a person walking towards her. "What can I do for you, sweetie?" the old lady asked. "I was looking for my schedule," she replied quietly. "Name, please." "Amaya Skylar." She typed in the computer slowly, and started to print out something. As she grabbed the paper, the lady handed Amaya the sheet. "Ok, your homeroom is D102 and your locker number is 1854, which is down the hall from your homeroom. Your locker combination is on the paper, and your gym locker and combination is listed also." Amaya nodded a thank you, she stared at the girl with the pinkish hair. She was still talking to the man who was giving her the schedule. Shrugging slightly, she opened the door and walked towards her homeroom. Suddenly, she saw her brother Edward just in front of her. Fastening her pace, she nudged his side. "What is your homeroom?" Edward looked at her, and smiled. "Mine is D102, what is yours?" '' ''"Oh, we have the same homeroom, cool," Amaya replied, smiling. "Yeah, Zechariah's homeroom is B12. I wish we were all together," he added. "Made any friends?" Amaya shook her head. "Well, Tavia is a student here now, and I met her other friend Eglantina, but I don't think she likes me. I saw this girl with pinkish-crimson colored hair, and we glanced at each other a bit, but we didn't talk." "Oh, I think that might be Karmen. Karmen is my best friend's cousin from last year, but she didn't go to our school." Amaya nodded. The bell rang, and Amaya and Edward looked at each other, and they quickened their pace until they reached their homeroom. Everyone was asking the teacher questions, or finding a seat with their friends. '' ''As Edward and Amaya sat together, Edward inched closer to Amaya. "So, that girl Karmen," he started, "Yeah, she had gone missing for a few years, she just came back this year," he added. Amaya's eyes stretched open wide, in shock and sorrow. "Is she ok?" When Edward didn't answer, the teacher started talking in a loud voice. "Ok, so, I will be calling everyone's name, and when you hear yours, say present." After a few minutes, the last person she called was "Karmen Clinton." Edward glanced at me, as I looked back in the rows of desks. Finally, in the corner in the back, she noticed Karmen's pinkish-crimson hair, and her hood over her head. Amaya kept eye contact with her, until Karmen quickly looked away. She raised her hand, and the teacher raised her eyebrow, but didn't argue. When the bell finally rang, she hurried after Edward. "I have-" she paused to look at her schedule, "Math with Mrs. Sierra, D120," she finished. Edward nodded before running over to his group of friends. Suddenly, Amaya felt a slight push in the back of her, and Amaya trips. All her books scatter, and as she looks up, a tall person is standing over her. "I am so sorry! Let me help you." He bent over and grabbed a pile of books and her binder. His hair was bleached in the front, and darker in the back. "Thanks..." she said quietly. He nodded, smiling. "I'll see you at lunch?" Amaya nodded, and stood up. The bell rings at 12:41, and it is finally time for lunch. Everyone comes rushing out of the classrooms, throwing their bags into lockers. As she entered the lunch room, she pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket. There where a bunch of random numbers on there, so she could put them in the lunch calculator so she could pay for lunch. As she grabbed a sandwhich, she sat down at a random, empty table. '' ''"Hey, Amaya!" Turning around, she noticed Tavia with Eglantina, Reagen, and another girl with black hair and green eyes. "Hi Tavia, Eglantina-" pausing slightly, she added, "and Reagen!" As they nodded, Tavia turned to the unfimiliar girl, as another girl followed closly behind. "Oh, this," Tavia pointed to the girl with black hair, "this is Minerva, and that is Rianna." The other girl, with black hair and icy blue eyes stared at Amaya. "We look really alike!" Rianna exclaimed as Reagen sat down onto on of the seats. Amaya sat next to Tavia, while Rianna sat next to Reagen, and Minevra sat at the end. Amaya looked around, but she couldn't find the girl with the brightly colored hair, known as Karmen, anywhere. "I'll be back, I am going to go and throw out my trash," Amaya lied smoothly. As they all nodded, she picked up her tray of food and walked slowly over to the silver trash can, and looked around. Suddenly, she saw a hoddie, with crimson colored hair under it. She threw away her trash quickly and sped-walked to her, and sat down next to her. Karmen jumped in surprise and as she looked at Amaya, she suddenly looked uncomfortable and anxious. "Hi! I'm Amaya, what's your name?" she asked. A few girls and a group of guys stared at her, but quickly went back to their conversation. '' ''"I'm... uhm..." the girl started. Her voice trailed off, and she looked away quickly. "Karmen," she added very quietly. Even though Amaya couldn't hear what she said, she knew the answer already. "Ok, I'll see you around-" adding quicky, "What class do you have next?" '' ''"I have... uhm... I believe English. What about you?" "I have English, too. B109 right?" Karmen nodded, and Amaya sat up. "Alright, well I will see you after lunch. Sit next to me if you want," she added. Walking back to her table, everyone stared at her. "Where were you?" Minerva asked, Rianna nodding. "I thought you got detention or something," Tavia said, nodding. '' ''"I was just talking to a friend, sorry guys." They nodded, and Amaya started to change the subject by starting a new conversation. As they talked and chatted all together, Amaya thought: ''Wow, Karmen is really pretty and she has a nice personality. Am I falling in love with her? But... what about Reagen? I don't want to break his heart... '' 364bf31dbcc24417cc4bef1baaf26ce9.jpg|Amaya Smile-anime-guys-12082279-850-1002.jpg|Zechariah 7f524a9e456271633c4d4Jf4f40ba4076.jpg|Edward Reagen_Anime_OC.png|Reagen 9fe0dd6612152ab9509307cb36c263f2.jpg|Tavia Eglantina.jpg|Eglantina anime_girl_with_headphones_render_by_feary_bad_day-d5slag2.png|Minevra short-brown-hair-blue-eyes-anime-girl.jpg|Rianna 724d9f5009fd862abe6ad8794145c0d2b.jpg|Alice Tay.png|Karmen ''' Category:Blog posts